


A trophy for two men

by f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F1 - Freeform, GP2, M/M, love strophy, trophy for Jolyon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon is a big fan of Stoffel and he misses the feeling to have new trophy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A trophy for two men

Stoffel and Jolyon were rivals in 2014 for the championship in GP2. But they also started a friendship, which is rare in motorsport, and during each GP2 weekend, Jolyon supports his favorite Belgian. In addition, this year, Jolyon is commentating the GP2 races with Alex Jacques. Because of this he can watch all of Stoffel’s races and when he’s commentating people can tell that Jolyon has a little preference for Stoffel, and he doesn’t even try to hide it.

This weekend it’s the Belgian GP, Stoffel’s home race. Jolyon knows that Stoffel will give everything to win this race, every drivers’ home race is the most important race of the season for them.

“Good luck, I know you will do well,“ Jolyon says to Stoffel. He’s focusing on his race while waiting on the grid. Jolyon knows that Stoffel won’t answer him, he is in his bubble. 

At the start of the race, Stoffel makes a messy start, but fortunately he is first after Eau Rouge. After twenty-five laps, Jolyon almost screams when he sees that Stoffel has crossed the line first and he leaves Alex Jacques alone to commentate the podium and the post-race interviews while he attends Stoffel’s podium.

After the champagne shower and the trophies, Jolyon tries to see Stoffel.

"Hey, congratulations mate! I knew you would win this race! I can take you the trophy if you want, you seem to be tired,” Jolyon says. 

“Oh yes, thank you, it’s very nice of you,” Stoffel says.

They are both walking into McLaren motorhome, and when Stoffel arrives, he turns around to take his trophy back but Jolyon and the trophy are nowhere to be seen.

‘I shouldn’t do that. But it is a beautiful trophy!’ Jolyon thinks.

Stoffel tries to call Jolyon, but each time, Jolyon ignores his call. He doesn’t want to give Stoffel the trophy back and he thought that if he didn’t answer, Stoffel would give up and let him keep the trophy.

But during the evening, someone knocks on his door. When Jolyon opens it he sees Stoffel standing there, looking unhappy.

“Hey. You disappeared after you took my trophy and then you didn’t answer my call. I was worried about you!” Stoffel says as he wanders into the room.

“You were worried about me?” Jolyon says, he didn’t realise how much Stoffel cares about him.

“Yes! And I also wanted to ask you; where is my trophy?”

“You don’t have your trophy?” Jolyon says.

“I wouldn’t ask you that if I had it,” Stoffel says, there’s no anger in his voice and his face shows only concern for his friend.

“Ok I took it,” Jolyon sighs, “but it’s been almost a year without any new trophies for me! I miss the podiums, getting new trophies. I miss racing! You don’t know this feeling, because every race weekend you’re back on the podium, getting a new trophy.”

“I understand. But this one, this trophy means a lot for me, this is my first win in GP2 at home, and I have earned this trophy,” Stoffel says, as he sits down next to Jo on the bed. “How about a hug instead?”

“Really?” Jolyon blushes, he’s embarrassed by the whole situation.

“Only if you give me back my trophy.” 

“Ok. But I have something to confess to you,” Jolyon says.

“What?”

“You know it’s been almost one year without a new trophy…”

“Yes I know, but you will have more soon!” Stoffel says.

“Well, we will see. But it’s been almost a year since I had the opportunity to kiss a new trophy,” Jolyon says, he can’t even look Stoffel in the eyes anymore.

“And…?”

“And I kissed yours all afternoon,” Jolyon says, blushing even more.

“Is that it? That doesn’t matter! It doesn’t bother me at all!” Stoffel says.

“Thank you for understanding,” Jolyon says. Stoffel gives him a big hug and Jolyon feels the tension rush out of his body.

“Thank you for being honest with me,” Stoffel says, as he places a soft kiss on Jolyon’s cheek. “Will you see me tomorrow before the race?” 

“Of course I will! And I will try to not steal your trophy again,” Jolyon says sheepishly.

“If I have one more,” Stoffel sighs.

“I’m sure you will! You’re so talented!” They hug again before Stoffel leaves to prepare for tomorrow’s race.

The next day, Stoffel has a chance to make the podium again in Spa. But on the last lap, he is overtaken by Mitch Evans and he finishes in fourth. 

Jolyon rushes out of the commentator’s booth after the race and goes see if Stoffel is alright.

“Nice race,” Jolyon says, as he tries to comfort Stoffel,

“I’m disappointed to not be on the podium again,” Stoffel says.

“But at least you’ve increased your advantage on your rival,” Jolyon says, trying to look at the positive side for Stoffel.

“Yes, you’re right,” Stoffel says, Jolyon draws him into a big hug and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jolyon has to leave Stoffel, he’s due back in the Lotus garage to watch the Formula one race. Of course he wants to be in the car instead of one of the drivers, but he also wants to help the team to get the best result possible.

The race is an exciting one and Romain manages to get on to the podium, it’s the first one in a long while for both the team and Romain. They haven’t had a podium since the end of the 2013 season. Jolyon, with the team, attends the podium ceremony and when Romain finishes the interview and the debriefing of the race, Lotus takes the traditional photo of the team with the trophy. 

Romain is sat down next to his trophy and Jolyon manages to be near enough to be able to touch it. But this time, Jolyon doesn’t try to steal the trophy, he knows that it would not have the same feeling as actually having his own Formula one trophy. He’s in such a hurry to be able to race in Formula one, and to be on the podium again, and hopefully, to have a lot of trophies of his own!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to f1_rabbit who corrected my work, of course this is only my imagination


End file.
